In dispensing a fluid such as adhesive or sealant which is made up of two components, it is common to direct the two fluids to a pre-mixer and then to direct the components to a gun which has a dispensing valve for controlling the mixed fluid flow to an outlet nozzle.
Use of such a pre-mixer makes the system much more complex and cumbersome and results in waste in the portion of the fluids left in the pre-mixer or gun after mixing in instances where the mixed fluids are not immediately dispensed and which may remain in the pre-mixer or gun. Such material is not only wasted but necessitates taking the system apart and purging the mixed materials since they tend to cure and take a set.
In another type of system that has been proposed, a mixer is placed at the outlet of the gun and comprises an elongated body from which the mix material is directed to a nozzle. One of the problems with such an arrangement is that it makes the gun and system cumbersome.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a gun which will both mix and dispense the fluids; which is less cumbersome than prior systems; which is shorter and which bring the nozzle and gun closer to the work surface; and which involves less waste and wherein what little waste there is can be readily cleaned without greatly affecting and dismantling the system.
In accordance with the invention, a mixing and dispensing gun comprises a body having spaced inlets for receiving two components of an adhesive or reactive fluid, a dispensing valve in the gun, an outlet nozzle and a motionless mixer interposed between the dispensing valve and the outlet nozzle for directing the fluids in a sinuous path and mixing the fluids before they pass to the nozzle.